


Wrapped Up In You

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [2]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! This idea originally came from a long fic idea that I wanted to write but I wanted to use it so badly that I made some changes.
> 
> Kudos and feedback is appreciated!

The air outside was starting to grow colder, the early signs of Autumn creeping up on Toronto. The backyard of the Hollingsworth mansion looked darker, so unlike its appearance during the summer months. Leaves floated on the surface of the pool and a great deal of the chairs and chaises that were set up were now in the shed that held them during the winter. There was only one out now, the only semblance of life around the sad-looking sight. And in that moment, that one chaise held both Miles and Tristan.

It was around midnight and the shroud of the fall’s darkness was covering them like a blanket. The lights around the backyard were lit up, giving the couple a bit of light so they weren’t lying there in complete darkness. Still, the darkness did give it a feeling of serenity that both boys seemed to appreciate.

Tristan was settled between Miles legs, his back leaning against the other’s chest. Miles had his arms wrapped firmly around Tristan’s midsection, holding him as close as possible. Their feet were hooked together at the end of the lounger and Tristan’s head laid happily right above Miles’ collarbone.

Miles had yet to tell his father about he and Tristan, meaning that he had been able to convince him and his mother that Tristan was just a “friend” sleeping over. They had spent some time in Miles’ bedroom, switching between lying on his bed talking and making out. After Miles had offered Tristan a pair of pajamas as well as the red sweatshirt he had worn the second time they kissed, he suggested they go by the pool. Tristan agreed and they left his bedroom for the small chaise that they were lying in.

They laid their in silence for a bit, no awkwardness between them. Miles would give Tristan a small squeeze every now and again and Tristan would place a small kiss on his jaw. Other than that, they just held each other, huddled together in the closest embrace.

They were there for a while when Miles finally spoke up. He looked down at Tristan with one of his goofy smiles that only Tristan could bring out in him. The other boy looked up at him with a smirk and a small chuckle.

“What?” he asked, furrowing his brow for a moment. His eyes widened for a second. “Do I have something on my face?” he rubbed his hand over his cheeks.

A laugh left Miles mouth. “No, your face looks fine,” he punctuated this by kissing Tristan’s cheek. “ I was just thinking about something…”

“Do tell?” Tristan sat up a little, interested.

“It’s just that…” Miles let out another nervous laugh, “I love you, Tris.”

Tristan’s mouth opened into a small ‘O’ before he settled into a smile. “I love you too,” he breathed.

The boys smiled at each other for a minute, a bit of laughter between them. Once that had settled, Miles leaned down and placed a kiss on Tristan’s lips.

The kiss settled after a moment and they were back to their peaceful silence. The two continued to look at each other for a couple of seconds until Tristan settled back into their earlier position, this time burying his face in Miles chest. Miles tightened his arms around him and they fell back into their quiet bliss, completely wrapped up in each other.


End file.
